


Great Minds Think Alike

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Tokyo Babylon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomoyo wins Hokuto's instant approval, when she shows appreciation for Seishirou and Subaru as a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Great Minds Think Alike

**Author's Note:**

> I truly do believe there's a universe out there in the CLAMP multi-universe, where Hokuto and Tomoyo are running a dress shop together, even if they may not have their favorite models.

There was a very pretty girl, sitting next to Hokuto-chan. The girl had long, dark hair and wore a dress that was the exactly match to his sister’s. It was a cross between a macaroon, a mass of ruffles, and a cloud formation. 

Hokuto-san nudged the pretty girl and grinned. Both of them were looking in the direction of Subaru and Seishirou-san.

Subaru was acutely aware of Seishirou holding his hand. He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. “Please let me go.”

“As you wish,” Seishirou-san said with a sigh, although there was a gleam in his golden eyes. “It gets more difficult, each time I do.”

“Seishirou-san is a classical man!” a low, sweet voice breathed with obvious appreciation. Subaru realized it was the pretty girl with Hokuto-chan. “He’s wooing a beautiful, reluctant boy! It’s like something out of Plato!”

Hokuto turned to clasp the other girl’s hands in hers. “Tomoyo-chan, I see great minds think alike! No one with such keen fashion sense as yours could be blind to the hardboiled romance brewing between my brother and Sei-chan.” Her green eyes were wet with emotion. “The two of us should open a dress shop. Together.”

“That’s a beautiful idea!” Tomoyo’s eyes were as wet as Hokuto’s. “Think of all the outfits we could design for your brother and Sakura-chan.”

Subaru didn’t know who Sakura-chan was, but he suddenly felt sorry for her. Very sorry.


End file.
